


Episode 21: Comments Section

by ShitpostingfromtheBarricade



Series: Web Series AU [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Foreshadowing, Gen, Third Person Limited POV, Web series AU, Webseries AU, comments section pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitpostingfromtheBarricade/pseuds/ShitpostingfromtheBarricade
Summary: Comment section of episode 21.This is the accompanying episode toEpisode 23of theMysteries of 24601 Web Series AU.  If you have not read it already, this will make no sense.  If you have read it already, this might make a little sense but will make more sense...later.Warnings:language (a little), Youtube comment section stupidity (2013-era)





	Episode 21: Comments Section

**Author's Note:**

> [PieceOfCait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieceOfCait/pseuds/PieceOfCait) is an actual angel for beta-ing this for me, and you should look at what she's written as well.

> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>> **aroacebabe224** y wuld u say this  
>>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]

> **whiteknight420** First!  
>> **whiteknight420** dammit  
> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>>>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>>>>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>>>>>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>>>>>>>[This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>>>>>[This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>>>>>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>>>>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>>>>>>[This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>>>> **jelly4nellyzzz** surely theres a better option than acorns  
>>>>> **hollandesothergf** surely UR MOMs a better option then acorns  
>>>>>> **jelly4nellyzzz** well. yes. she is.  
>>>>>>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]

> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>> **tumblrin2018** ok how did a spambot still make it through???  
>>> **CsVideoDiary** fixed!!!

> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]

> **merylstreepasbatman** Whoa, what happened?????????  
>> **therealjoey94** @RtistandhisCourf  
>>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>> **17waystobedumm** dude i dunno either  
>> **xX420weeeeeeeeeeeeed420Xx** laksfnvaru alskdkn cndesiof;  
>> **360noscopeura55** ur mum

> **RtistandhisCourf** this is censorship, and it will not stand!!!  
>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>>>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>>>>> **RtistandhisCourf** r u rly deleting this as i go instead of actually responding ??????  
>>>>>> **portraitofanRtist** let it go man  
>>>>>>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>>>>>> **RtistandhisCourf** real mature  
>>>>>>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>>>>>>>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]  
>>>>>>>>> [This user’s comment has been removed.]

 

**_Comments have been disabled on this video._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn't make much sense just yet, but...it will. In time. ~~Like chapter 6.~~
> 
> Next episode is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561900/chapters/41604449)!
> 
> Do you have predictions? What do you think happened? Tell me below or let me know at my [tumblr](http://shitpostingfromthebarricade.tumblr.com) how stupid you think this plot device is. <3


End file.
